


Long Have Sought

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [41]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: He means more to you than you could ever hope to verbalise.  And, sometimes, that’s the only thing that helps.





	Long Have Sought

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the quote at the beginning of this piece are from _Jesus Christ the Apple Tree_ , an eighteenth-century poem of [unclear authorship](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus_Christ_the_Apple_Tree).

_This fruit doth make my soul to thrive,_  
_It keeps my dying faith alive_

  


In the years that follow that precious voyage aboard the _Dawn Treader_ , you can’t forget. Ed never quite leaves you.

You won’t _let_ him.

You cocoon him in your memory, refusing to let yourself forget anything about him or what you are to each other. So he is always somewhere in the back of your mind, talking to you; somewhere you can draw comfort from his nearness where there is none other to be found.

And Lilliandil's found getting you to mention Ed, after a first ‘he’s gone’, is about as easy as chasing a raindrop out of a hurricane.


End file.
